


Chillin’ in the Hot Tub

by TheApatheticEmpath



Category: Smosh
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Accidental Coming Out, very mild angst, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApatheticEmpath/pseuds/TheApatheticEmpath
Summary: so, like, two bros chillin’ in a hot tub five feet apart ‘cause they aren’t gay but the two bros are shayne and damien and that last part is debatable





	Chillin’ in the Hot Tub

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when Anthony originally made this vine so there’s no timeline here or anything. In my mind it’s set ~2015 when Shayne was first working for Smosh and before Damien had come aboard. 
> 
> Inspired by this tumblr post: https://shaymiens.tumblr.com/post/181671030769/asbuzwvkigv2zxj5b25lihrvihnodxqgdghligz1y2sgdxagzm9

“So, have you heard we’re Vine famous?”

Damien jumps a little at the sudden words from directly over his left shoulder and impulsively swipes his hand through his hair in what he suspects will be an entirely ineffective attempt to cover his startled reaction. His best friend knows him way too well for that sort of thing but hey, he’s always been a bit of an optimist. 

He’d really hoped that Shayne might miss that stupid vine entirely. Seems as though luck is just not on his side today. 

Swiveling around in his chair in their shared hotel room, he quips, “Well, I knew we’d get there eventually, but I was kind of hoping it would be for our incredible celebrity puns. I’ll take it, though.”

Shayne’s answering laugh is loud enough that the elderly woman currently in the hot tub that they owe their sudden fame to, which is conveniently a short walk from their ground floor hotel room’s open patio door, gives them both a pretty serious stink-eye.

Damien gets up out of the desk chair he had been sitting in and slides the door closed, laughing a little awkwardly. If the movement puts some physical distance between himself and Shayne, well, that’s incidental. And if he’s avoiding eye contact with the other man, well, that’s incidental too. 

When the silence stretches on for just a moment too long and it’s obvious Damien has nothing else to add, Shayne starts again with, “I didn’t mean to scare you, by the way. I thought you heard me come in.”

Damien hadn’t. He’d been deep in thought, actually. Coincidentally, about just the thing Shayne had brought up. He feels his cheeks heat a little and desperately hopes it isn’t showing. 

He scrubs his hand down his face quickly and shoves the embarrassment rising inside him into a tiny box in the back of his mind. He is gonna kill Anthony. 

“You’re good, dude, I was just, uh.... people watching,” he finishes lamely. The only “people” in view are the woman in the hot tub and some deck chairs. The heat returns to his cheeks with a vengeance.

Shayne raises his right eyebrow but doesn’t interrupt.

“I must have missed you coming in,” Damien continues. “How was the gym?”

At this, Shayne’s smile widens. “A teenage girl stared at me for almost an hour and then asked if I was the dude in the gay hot tub vine.”

Damien snorts loudly at the blunt wording and buries his face in his hands. How many times can a guy blush in one day? “You have shitty friends, dude,” he manages through a choked laugh.

Shayne waves a hand in a dismissive gesture, easy smile still in place. “I don’t know. There’s worse things to be known for. And there’s no one else I’d rather be accidentally Vine famous with, buddy.”

It’s a joke. Damien knows it’s a joke. Shayne couldn’t care less who ended up in a dumb vine with him. They’re not ‘Vine famous’ anyhow, their faces aren’t even really recognizable. That girl from the gym had probably only put it together because she knew the video was of the hot tub at the particular hotel they’re staying in. But something in Damien’s chest feels impossibly tight at the admission and at the same time his stomach feels a little floaty, and wow, ok, so he’s got it bad for his straight best friend. That stupid, ridiculous vine might as well have been specifically engineered to make him super goddamn aware of it, like it hadn’t already been scratching at his insides and banging around inside his brain at inopportune moments. But Shayne is waiting for a reply and once again it’s been a beat too long and Damien is the most awkward person to have ever existed but he has to say something— “Really, you wanna be known as the no homo hot tub guys?” he manages. “I don’t think that’ll give me much cred with any of the cute boys I was hoping to meet this week.”

It comes out sounding much less like a joke than it’s supposed to.

Immediately Shayne’s facial expression goes a bit pensive. “Cute boys, huh?”

“I— that—“ he stops, starts again, “That was a joke.” That blush is back. The hotel room seems smaller than before and the air pressure feels like it’s crushing him a little but it’s fine, he’s fine, except this was never the plan, abort, abort—

When Damien finally looks up, he has no idea how much time has passed. Shayne is studying his face. Then they’re making eye contact. He can’t look away, like Shayne’s got his own gravitational field that’s pulling him in— 

Except that’s not Shayne pulling him in. That’s Shayne leaning forward. When did they even get so close together? And then, that’s Shayne kissing him on the mouth.

After a solid moment of standing stock still, Damien registers Shayne’s lips pulling away from his, which sucks. What sucks more, though, is Shayne’s expression, which at first reads disappointment, but quickly morphs into horror. Distantly, he feels a twinge of humor in the irony of Shayne blushing as hard as he himself had been, before. 

Until Shayne turns to leave without a word, and the world goes from slow-motion to impossibly fast as Damien registers what just happened, what his reaction must have seemed like, and how he really, really needs to correct it.

This time, when their lips meet, it’s Damien who bridges the gap and he’s prepared. 

Kissing Shayne feels like coming home. It feels like warm, gentle sunlight. It feels awesome. He never wants it to end. Except oh my god, he is kissing his best friend and probably they should talk about this.

Reluctantly he breaks away, breathing a little heavy. It doesn’t seem like Shayne is doing much better in the respiration department, but he’s smiling widely and Damien is almost surprised to find himself doing the same. For a long moment they just breathe in one another’s space, reveling in the moment.

Until Shayne ruins it.

“So, you weren’t kidding about the boys, then?”

•••

The next night, Shayne crawls out of his own and into Damien’s too-small-for-the-both-of-them bed, that bright smile plastered on his face all over again. He tilts his phone so that Damien can see the screen clearly, and before he can ask what’s happening, Shayne presses play on a Vine.

It’s them, in the same hot tub as before, but this video is from earlier this afternoon. The scene looks almost exactly the same as the first time, only now, they sit side by side. Damien’s arm encircles Shayne’s shoulders, and they’re laughing. Anthony’s ridiculous singing floats out of the tiny speakers: “Two bros, chillin’ in the hot tub, no feet apart ‘cause they are gay.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has concrit I would love to hear it, this is the first fic I’ve finished in probably.... 5 or 6 years. Also feel free to point out any mistakes at all!
> 
> I was told by Shaymiens on tumblr that I was only valid if I posted this and since it ended up a bit too long for a tumblr post here it is all tagged and titled on ao3
> 
> (my smosh tumblr is shourtmien come say hello)


End file.
